


For forever

by Selene210



Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [2]
Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Lovers, M/M, Soulmates, They’re so whipped for each other, best boyfriend Xiao Zhan, best boyfriend Yibo, not in an immodest way tho like I’m praising my own writing, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene210/pseuds/Selene210
Summary: Just some cute domestic Yizhan fluff to balance out the unholy smut
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 292





	For forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your responses on my first work- I’m very grateful 😊
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Xiao Zhan was suffering. 

He knew, technically, it was his fault as he was the one who’d asked Yibo to “make him feel it for days to come” when they’d fucked outside following the incident with Shen Li and then in various places in the hotel room the following day. The problem was that the younger had more than delivered on Xiao Zhan’s foolish words and now the man could barely move without wincing (albeit imperceptibly - he was an actor after all) and feeling a dull (delicious) ache in his ass. 

But the pain wasn’t even the worst part! Oh no, the worst part was having to deal with his di’s smug satisfied smile when he saw Xiao Zhan struggle to get up the morning after a wild night and day of reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. 

(He was lying to himself, he loved the prideful smirk on his boyfriends face as his eyes raked slowly over Xiao Zhan’s lean figure, admiring it in all its nakedness before coming to slip a strong arm around his waist and guide him to the bathroom) 

He digressed. 

Every interview he’d done today had been a testament to his ability to maintain a cool and engaged facade, whilst internally lamenting why he had to be so shameless in begging for his boyfriends dick all the time.

“So Xiao Zhan, do you have any final words about your new upcoming drama? What can fans expect?” 

The interviewer was looking at him in question and he shook himself out of his dazed thoughts.  
“The drama is an exciting story about a brave doctor, fighting to save lives, and I hope the fans will love and enjoy the story when it comes out” he finished with a small smile, nodding his head in the way Yibo always said made him resemble a bunny. 

He missed his boyfriend. 

Finally, the interview came to an end with a quick handshake and bow to the interviewer, accompanied by his signature smile at the camera.

As he stood up he exhaled lowly, unable to wait until he could finally reach Yibo’s apartment where the two had a rare night off together, wanting the youngers strong and loving hands to massage the ache out of his lower back and waist. 

The younger wasn’t yet there when Xiao Zhan arrived at his apartment later that evening. He let himself in and headed straight to the shower, grabbing one of Yibo’s hoodies, and one of his many pairs of black baggy tracksuit bottoms.

Yibo’s bathroom and shower were ostentatiously large, and whenever Xiao Zhan asked why he spent so much money on what Xiao Zhan considered pointless space, the younger always gave some cheeky reply of it giving him more space in which to fuck Xiao Zhan, and every time Xiao Zhan’s cheeks blushed bright red before he buried his face in Yibo’s chest in embarrassment. 

The hot water cascading down on his aching muscles provided a momentary relief to the stiffness, and he showered quickly, wanting to make some food for them both before the younger returned. 

Turning the shower off and drying himself with one of the humongous fluffy towels which Yibo brought for him because “ you’re the best person, ge, and I only want the best things for my baby” .

He slipped on Yibo’s clothes and took a moment to just indulge in the comforting scent of his boyfriend, surrounding him completely and making him feel safe and reassured. 

Whilst chopping vegetables in kitchen, he heard the sound of the door opening and closing, and shortly afterwards strong arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back against a firm chest. 

“Hey” he greeted softly, turning his head to meet Yibo’s lips in a soft kiss, lips moving gently together.  
“Hi” was the reply murmured back into his mouth, as he felt a delicate bite on his lower lip before Yibo withdrew, burying his head in the side of Xiao Zhan’s neck instead and inhaling deeply.

“I missed you, sweetheart” Yibo’s words sent a puff of cool air over the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck and he shivered, setting down the knife before turning around and winding his arms around Yibo’s neck for a proper hug. 

“I missed you too, bo-di” Yibo’s arms squeezed his waist gently and they stood there just embracing, treasuring the feeling of their hearts beating insync, for several long moments.

Finally, Xiao Zhan had to detach himself to continue cooking, and Yibo went to go have a shower. 

By the time the younger had finished the table was laid out with a delicious smelling array of food, and Yibo thanked him with a series of soft kisses placed around his face followed by a lingering one on his lips.

They ate their fill, and Xiao Zhan went to the lounge to pick something to watch whilst Yibo washed up the dishes. 

He had just finished choosing when Yibo returned, plopping down on the couch and pulling Xiao Zhan onto his lap so they rested, Yibo with his legs crossed and Xiao Zhan in the space between. Warm arms encircled his waist as a chin rested on his shoulder and Yibo asked “what are we watching?”

“I was thinking we could rewatch some of ‘The  
Untamed’ episodes? Just take a trip down memory lane and remember where it all started”

“I could never forget a moment with you ge” was Yibo’s reply, making Xiao Zhan’s heart skip a beat with love, but he hummed in approval, and they watched where their love story started.

At some point throughout the evening, they’d migrated so Yibo was lying on his back with Xiao Zhan on top of him, heads turned to face the large tv. This position allowed Xiao Zhan to feel every inch of his boyfriends warm body, and Yibo’s hands stroked a soothing rhythm up and down his spine, those large hands coming to cradle his head delicately into Yibo’s neck whenever a few tears slipped loose from the emotions displayed by their characters on screen. 

Xiao Zhan sobbed particularly hard at his death scene, the sheer anguish on Yibo’s ( he knew it was just a character-Lan Wangji-but still) face stabbing a knife into his heart and twisting hard. 

“Sshhh baby, it’s okay” Yibo comforted him with a steady stream of kisses pressed on to the top of his head, his arms cradling him securely against his strong torso.  
“It’s okay sweetheart-they’re okay, and we’re okay. We both got our happy endings. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji probably cultivated to immortality and went off galavanting and fucking kinkly for the rest of time and you and me ge, we’re here-together- and it’s always gonna be this way “

Xiao Zhan’s sobs slowly subsided as he relaxed into his boyfriends hold and just lay there. A blissful feeling engulfed him as he submerged himself in the love so present between the two it was like a physical presence, a blanket of irrevocable and undying devotion. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he must have, cause he woke to the early morning sun rays illuminating Yibo’s face underneath him in a stunning array of soft golden hues. The light reflected in those normally dark eyes, turning them an ethereal golden brown, and Xiao Zhan felt he could drown in those pools of warmth. 

Yibo smiled softly, red lips curving up as Xiao Zhan reached down to press their lips together, once, twice, three times open mouthed as Yibo carefully licked into his parted lips, tongues dancing together gracefully and both swore in that moment, that they could stay here for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add a cute bit with Yibo asking Xiao Zhan to help him shave and them bring adorable and romantic but then I realised Yibo probably doesn’t have enough hair to shave the irritatingly perfect skin boy  
> I wasn’t originally gonna write another story but I’ve thought of at least two plots- both of which are smut so lol rip my innocence- I might start bringing in a couple of kinks lol  
> Comment if there’s anything specific you wanna see!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
